<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castlemuppia: The Kermit Chronicles by Flancy69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219271">Castlemuppia: The Kermit Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69'>Flancy69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), The Muppets - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sonic the Hedgehog, Bisexual Trevor Belmont, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depressed Sonic the Hedgehog, F/F, F/M, GUCCHI Trevie, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Sonic the Hedgehog, Other, Past Kermit The Frog/Miss Piggy, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sarcasm, Swords, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bisexual kermit the frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor was a young hot belmont in town. He was a new single pringle, looking for his next mate (if you know what i am saying ;) ) He hadn’t been in Greshit for more than an hour before he spotted HIM. As their gazes met, him and a strange green fellow felt their souls connect, it was nothing he had ever experienced before. Long, Green, and devilishly handsome, stood the semi aquatic bipedal hooded figure, his eyes shone like dark obsidian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kermit the Frog/Trevor Belmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The convergence of friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor was a young hot belmont in town. He was a new single pringle, looking for his next mate (if you know what i am saying ;) ) He hadn’t been in Greshit for more than an hour before he spotted HIM. As their gazes met, him and a strange green fellow felt their souls connect, it was nothing he had ever experienced before. Long, Green, and devilishly handsome, stood the semi aquatic bipedal hooded figure, his eyes shone like dark obsidian. </p><p>“Um, hello there, um stranger. My name um is um Kermit the frog here.”</p><p>Trevor squinted taking in his smoldering look, “Hey yourself, I see you’re quite famous around here.” He gestured to the statue looming over the marketplace. </p><p>“Um yes, um that statue is um of my great grandfather, um Kermit, 1st of his name, king of muppet town um” Kermit explained.</p><p>“Quite impressive, for a frog.” Trevor unhooked his fingers from his belt loop, swinging his hips a bit as he approached the stranger. “Name’s Trevor.” </p><p>Kermit shrugged his shoulders, his cloak slowly draping to the floor. “Um, Trevor,  Um nice name you got um there. I like Trevie though! Maybe we should um go for a walk?” </p><p>Trevor thought to himself, if this was a threat, it wasn’t a very good one. The nude frog had left himself completely unguarded. Trevor shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t have much to lose here, and he was intrigued by the natural charisma rolling off his webbed finger tips. </p><p>“KERMIEEEE”, Kermit knew this voice from his past. One voice that echoed throughout his past. The voice resonated with him, haunting his very existence... Miss Piggy. </p><p>“Um, miss piggy, um this is my um friend, Mr Trevie.”</p><p>Piggy glanced in the direction of the rum soaked stranger, taking in his appearance head to toe. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, er miss...piggy?” Trevor was stunned by the stupidity of her name, nonetheless, he went along and followed Kermit. He led them away from the market, Piggy, Kermit and Trevor strolled towards the famous catacombs of Greshit. </p><p>Miss Piggy couldn’t keep her eyes off of the two fabulous men now walking beside her. As a speaker, her job to the people came first, but sometimes she longed for a life where she could chase after her own happiness.</p><p>“Sooooooooo Trevor, what’s your experience with beautiful women?” She batted her eyes at him in an attempt to make Kermit jealous. </p><p>Trevor whispered under his voice “Fuck me, this again?” Trevor had previous experience with crazy pigs before. His previous lover, Miss Hog tried to kill him. Trevor did not take kindly to it, She wasn’t around anymore. </p><p>“Um okay guys um, we are here now um, Trevor, I hope this isn’t um your final um form? Things um are about to get um dangerous….”</p><p>Trevor glanced around at the dark catacomb, he walked forward fearlessly to impress his new companions. He ran his hand over the back wall noticing a small entry point above the mausoleum. “What exactly are you playing at, frog?”  </p><p>“Um, listen Trevie, um an evil presence resides under this catacomb.” As Kermit began to explain, he started to remove his neck brace. Although, this neck brace was not ordinary. His skimpy spaghetti like arms started to bulge, His muscles intensifying at a horrific rate. God like aura surrounded him. His voice deepened, he had the stature of Hercules. </p><p>“This is getting um serious um, Miss piggy, Please leave this um to me and my friend Trevie here”. Evil mist started leaking from the entry point. </p><p>As they climbed into the small entry point, Trevor clenched the hilt of his short sword, but Kermit wasn’t fazed. The slope quickly changed to a 90 degree angle. They fell into a pit. It was dark, cold, silent. </p><p>“Um, Trevie? Can you um hear me? Hellooo?” </p><p>“Urgh…” Trevor dusted himself. </p><p>Through the silence and darkness, Footsteps emerged, the dark aura of the room vastly increased. A single eye lit up the corner of the room. Trevor bumped into something. It felt like a person… made of stone.</p><p>“Kermit, I don’t know how powerful you think you are, but leave this to me. I am a Belmont.” Trevor unleashed his whip knowing he would need it for what lay ahead. </p><p>Flames engulfed the room. A plethora of statues appeared, the victims of the Cyclops.</p><p>An angry roar filled the catacomb, Trevor drew his blade, shucking it into the Cyclop’s chest. It looked down at the puny dagger appearing bemused. Knowing this was serious, his cape fell to the floor, Trevor charged the beast. </p><p>The beast eyes stretched open wide in preparation for an all out attack towards Trevor. Dodging the giant's fist, whipping himself out of the way of the beast’s eye blast attack. Trevor was launched into a pillar. Shocked by the impact, he tried to catch his breath as a green mist flew past his eyes. Blood everywhere, splattered on the floor and walls. Kermit landed behind the Cyclops. It fell. A pool of blood soaked the floor. </p><p>“My god, Kermit. What, how?”</p><p>“Um Trevie, lets get moving, we haven’t faced the real um trials yet”.</p><p>Trevor rose to his feet, blown away by the sheer amount of power that was just displayed. <br/>“Fine, let's keep moving.” Trevor picked his whip back up, tucking it into his belt. They walked towards the doorway. Just then the floor shook, a chasm appeared, collapsing below them.</p><p>“Eyyaaaaa Trevieeeeeeee!” </p><p>They fell. Consumed by darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The sleeping Messiah’s bout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor woke. Kermit was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>“KERMIT?” </p>
<p>No response. Trevor was on his own. He took a moment, no longer in the presence of the frog, he felt awe towards him, maybe jealousy. He thought to himself, this creature, so strong, so godly, how is it possible? Trevor heard a click. Bottles of lightning hung on the walls lit the grand hall. It went on for miles. A faded red carpet, Stone walls, ruined tapestry. Machinery on the walls, moving on their own as if it was magic.</p>
<p>“This place.. Wait. Grandfather's notes, this can’t be. For fuck sake, im not ready for this”. </p>
<p>Dracula’s castle. <br/>The hall in front of Trevor was depicted in the notes. He started walking, trying not to be consumed by the fear. Trevor had slain vampires in the past, but nothing of this caliber, nothing of legend. Eventually, he reached the stairs. He heard rumbling up the stairs. Drawing what he thought may be one of his final breaths, he climbed upwards. </p>
<p>Dracula looks different, he thought. Spikier, blue, with red and white shoes.  </p>
<p>“No fucking way, no fucking way.”</p>
<p>“Gotta go fast, gotta go fast…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH GOTTA GO FAST.”</p>
<p>Trevor couldn’t believe it. The beast of legend. The blue haze, No-one rivals his speed. Sonic turned, his eyes glowed red. </p>
<p>“Ah, a Belmont graces me with his presence, how delightful. A shame you will perish at my hands.”</p>
<p>It was now or never, Trevor's whip latched onto Sonic’s leg. It was too late, Sonic’s clenched fist launched into Trevors stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Trevor jumped backwards, clutching his stomach. Sonic toyed with him, dashing, jabbing him constantly. Blood started pouring from Trevors face. Trevor started noticing a pattern, he stuck his arm out, knowing sonic dashed straight into it, falling down. </p>
<p>Sonic struggled to his feet</p>
<p>“Gotta go…”<br/></p>
<p>Trevor launched his fist in a fury, knocking sonic speechless.</p>
<p>“You fucking blue hedgehog”</p>
<p>Sonic caught him off guard. He swung his foot round and floored Trevor. The Belmont laid there, dazed. As Sonic opened his jaw to draw blue from Trevor’s neck, taking his life, He stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, I think you should um stop there…. Bitch.”</p>
<p>Kermits god like aura froze Sonics body in fear. He wrapped his green felt hand around his throat, crushing his life force away. Sonic’s limp body fell to the floor. </p>
<p>“Um i think that’s um taken care of”.</p>
<p>It was over. Trevor started mumbling, the light left his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sexy Green Warrior Checks in, Sexily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kermit stood over Trevor. Gazing upwards, Trevor could see the lust swirling in those amphibious eyes. The tension in the air was heavy, almost palpable. Trevor wanted to reach out. He wanted to touch the frog and to be touched himself.</p><p>“Um, Trevie.” Kermit’s voice was deliciously sweet.</p><p>“You know we can’t do this.” Trevor’s heart ached. He wanted to. He had never wanted the love of another so much. &lt;3 Certainly there had been times where he had come intimately close to his previous traveling companions but he had never felt such a strong connection such as this. It was as if he was being pulled by some cosmic force. Looking deep into Kermit’s obsidian orbs, Trevor now knew the definition of serendipity.<br/>Kermit reached out, cupping Trevor’s cheek. So warm, Trevor thought. Is this what it means to be loved? Trevor was not much of a believer but Kermit changed that all in one touch. Trevor’s mind buzzed when Kermit leaned over him. The frog’s voice was husky and low.</p><p>“Uh, you let your guard down.” Kermit whispered, bringing his webbed finger tips to Trevor’s neck, pressing firmly. Trevor’s heart raced wildly.</p><p>“Harder.” Trevor sighed. He was already hard himself. He grabbed Kermit’s wrist and held it there. So the green toadstool wouldn’t be able to pull away. </p><p>Kermit gasped, his eyes fell half lidded. They were glazed over with lust. Belmont was intoxicating.</p><p>Kermit’s tiny green sausage fingers grabbed around the thick of his neck. He breathed through his nose in a loud huff just like a fully grown adult elephant seal to show dominance. But it was all a show. He secretly loved being controlled like this. He longed to be used.</p><p>Kermit wore a leer that sent lightning down straight to his nether regions. </p><p>“Please Daddy.” Belmont Moaned. Kermit Obliged. </p><p>“What do you want, baby boy?” Kermit cooed, his voice suddenly tender. But not as tender as his hand as it reached for the hem of Trevor’s pants. <br/>Trevor fumbled, he was too aroused to think clearly. One thing came to mind, “I want you to…suck my blood...while I suck your green cock.” </p><p>Trevor quickly turned himself upside down into a handstand and offered his ankle to the frog’s waiting mouth.<br/>“How did you know?”  Kermit stared hungrily at the hunter’s ankles, licking his lips.  Then his eyes shifted downwards to Trevor’s feet. The Belmont wiggled his toes invitielingly.</p><p>Kermit’s instincts kicked in. Suddenly everything just clicked. It was just like catching a fly in the wild. His tongue darted outward, lapping furiously at Trevor's succulent toesy wosies. </p><p>Giggling, the fearsome vampire hunter was about to get to work with his devilish tongue when they heard something sliding down the catacomb slide. </p><p>“There’s where you two were!”  Miss Piggy announced not reading the air between the two sexually charged amigos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Dedicated to my friends. Without you darlings I would not be able to write this epic tale. I hope this epic tale of friends, family, laughter and love shows you how much you all mean to me. And to the people reading this, please enjoy these three friends on an Adventure of a lifetime against the creatures of the night.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>